The Night of the Impossible Theft
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Kaitou Kid shot? Where will he go? Home's too far. And who do you call when the Kaitou Kid is lying on your bed? Well his mother of course! Oneshot. But there maybe more...


Author's Notes:

This is my first Magic Kaito Fic. That I've posted here anyway. I don't own anything, if I could I'd want Kaito, maybe he'll be for sale. (dirty dirty people...)

* * *

This was it; it was all or nothing after that...

And apparently, nothing was winning.

The Night of the Impossible Theft

The men who had killed his father had almost gotten him that night.

Even though he'd made away with his life and the Pandora jewel, he was bleeding badly and his house was looking farther and farther away with each passing moment.

He buzzed the doorbell of the Nakamori home. He was too tired to really think how this would look to Aoko. He was just glad her father wouldn't be home for the next couple of hours.

Aoko opened the door wondering who would be calling on her this late in the evening.

"Kid! What are you doing here? Wait, what am I saying, I have to call my Dad!" She started running toward the phone.

"Aoko! Stop! Wait, it's me," he said as he took off his monocle and hat.

She looked at him closely, "How do I know it's you and not just Kid in disguise?"

Kaito really didn't have much time for this, "Aoko, if you haven't noticed I'm bleeding to death on your doorstep! You really are a stupid girl sometimes!"

Aoko looked at him shocked, "Oh my God! Kaito! Come in quickly." She closed the front door behind him and helped him to the bathroom; his feet were dragging the whole way.

He sat down on the toilet lid as Aoko looked for the first aid kit.

He looked over at her as she looked for it, her face a board for the feelings of concern, fear and frustration. "So how did you know it was me?"

She placed the first aid kit on the counter. "There is only one person I know who is that mean," she said. "Now take off your shirt so I can see where you're bleeding."

Kaito looked at her and suddenly felt dizzy, "Aoko..." His eyes were half-open.

Aoko saw the color draining from Kaito's face. She took off his cape and carefully removed his tuxedo jacket. Just as she started loosening his tie, she heard him whisper, "I'm sorry." His eyes closed.

"No Kaito! Wake up! C'mon Kaito! You've got to stay awake!"

He started stirring awake. "Keep yelling," he murmured.

"What?" The tie was off.

"Keep yelling. Say anything."

"Katio! Wake up! You've got to tell me why!" She took off his shirt. He was bleeding from his shoulders and side extensively.

"Why what?"

"Why you're the Kaitou Kid. Why didn't you tell me? This may sting." She started washing his wounds with alcohol.

"Shhhhhiiii! You know why I didn't tell you. The other part is a long story."

She cleaned up the wounds, "Well how did all this happen?"

"That is also a very long story." He closed his eyes.

She started wrapping the wounds. Kaito seemed to recover from his fainting spell. Then she noticed how close she was to him, so much that she stopped wrapping.

Kaito's eyes opened, "What's wrong Aoko?"

She blushed, "Nothing," and continued wrapping.

"I came here not too sure if you'd help me. I'm glad you did."

"Well, I have to help my friend."

"I meant what I said. I'm sorry."

Aoko tied the knot on the bandages and looked at him. "It's all right."

"No its not," said Kaito as he tried to stand up. He ended up leaning on Aoko.

"Come on," said Aoko, "We need to get you somewhere to lie down."

She helped him up the stairs and into her room. He sat down on her bed and looked up at her.

"I can't stay, your dad will be home soon and if he finds me here I'm dead."

Aoko sat next to him," You're going to stay until I think you're well enough to go home, all right. I'll call your mom and pick up your stuff from around the house. You just lie there." She started walking out of the room.

He lay back on the bed and sighed, "Aoko, is it too late to say I love you?"

She turned to face him, unsure what to say but replied, "It's never too late."

She went down stairs and picked up the hat and monocle from the living room. Then she tidied the bathroom and put the white cape, tuxedo jacket and bloody shirt in a plastic bag.

As she walked into the kitchen, the phone rang. "Hello. Nakamori residence..."

"Aoko-chan it's me."

"Hi Dad."

"I'm just calling to tell you I won't be home for awhile. After the Kid's heist, some shots were fired at the Kid's hang glider. He fell and disappeared. We haven't found him yet, but we did capture the people who were shooting at him. An anonymous tip gave us their location. So don't stay up too late and I'll see you when you get off."

"Okay Dad."

"'Night sweetie."

"Goodnight." She hung up. Well at least she knew her father wouldn't come home and find the Kaito Kid in her bed.

She picked up the phone again and dialed the Kuroba residence.

"Hello, Kuroba residence," answered Kaito's mom.

"Hi Kuroba-san. It's me Aoko-chan."

"Oh hello, it's very late for calling isn't it. If you're asking for Kaito I'm afraid he's asleep."

"Yes and I'm sorry Kuroba-san but I'm calling to tell you the Kaitou Kid is lying injured on my bed."

"Oh! Well dear... I'll be sure to tell Kaito in the morning, all right? And I'll come by to see how you are, okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'll see you then."

"Goodnight Aoko-chan."

"Goodnight Kuroba-san."

Both women hung up.

Aoko looked at the silk hat and monocle in her hands. How easily had they concealed his identity. She walked into the room. "How are you doing Kaito?"

He was sitting propped up by the pillows on her bed. The moonlight was coming in through the window. "I'm fine thank you. How's my mom?"

"Oh she's fine, she'll be by in the morning to take you home. My dad won't be back until who knows when so you're in the clear for now."

"Aoko, do you want to know a secret? Come here." He motioned for her to sit next to him. "Don't worry I won't do anything I swear."

She walked over and sat down next to him as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"See this, Aoko. This is the last jewel that the Kaito Kid ever stole." He leaned near her so she could see it better in the light.

"What's so special about it that it ends the Kid's career?"

"Well, see the people who shot me tonight were after it. If you hold it up to the moonlight, it shows the jewel called Pandora. The story goes that its tears grant immortality," he said quietly.

"Is that true?"

"Maybe. Those people were also the ones who killed my Dad. His death was no accident."

Aoko looked over at him, "You're safe then, they were captured."

"Then I'm glad your father was able to do his job, even if he couldn't catch me."

"Well I just caught, you didn't I? So that must count for something."

Kaito turned to look at her with a full on Poker Face, it took her less than a second to start blushing.

"You're cute you know that?"

Aoko just blushed more. After a second of silence, "Kaito, did you really mean you're question earlier?"

"Which one?"

'The one about love."

"About me being in love with you? Yes."

"So, you love me?"

"Yes, Aoko, I love you, very much."

Aoko stayed quiet.

"Aoko?"

"I don't know how I feel about the Kaitou Kid being in love with me."

Kaito was a little shocked, "What!? You mean you don't?"

"Well I don't like the Kaitou Kid so much. Even if he didn't mean it, he made people look like idiots. But I do forgive him. As for Kaito Kuroba being in love with me, I'm very happy. I've always loved him, and I also forgive him for lying to me."

At Aoko's words Kaito's poker face broke with him blushing madly.

Aoko leaned into Kaito and placed his hat on his head and his monocle on his eye. "I only have one last request before the Kaitou Kid retires. And it's a challenge so no backing down okay? He has to steal a kiss."

"That would be a dangerous heist. Who is the victim or lucky girl?"

"The girl you love."

Kaito looked at Aoko. She looked back at him.

"I have never failed. And so I won't start at the end."

He leaned into her, their faces inches apart. He put his hand behind her neck and the other at her waist. And then, he kissed her.

It wasn't too short or long, but like all things the Kaitou Kid did, it was magic.

When they parted, they looked at each other.

"I believe you succeeded Mr. Phantom Thief."

"Ahh, but you forgot I always give back what I steal."

And then they kissed...

Some time passed and by then it was late and Kaito and Aoko were getting tired, not of kissing but for sleep, especially Kaito.

"Really Aoko, if you didn't stick around with me I would have fallen asleep a long time ago."

"Well Kaito I'm not sure you'd be happy if I left you."

"You're right, I wouldn't."

He put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Aoko, I love you like a little girl loves ice cream."

She smiled, "Yes, it's cold but sweet. I love you."

Kaito twirled his hand in front of her and a single red rose appeared.

"How did you do that?" she held it.

"A magician has many secrets, and that is what I am."

"Suba Rosa..." whispered Aoko

They fell asleep in each other's arms with the moonlight hitting the jewel in Kaito's hand, and it cried at the perfect moment before it.

-Finis-


End file.
